1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to excavating mechanisms, and more particularly to hand held shovels.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The hand held shovels used in the past usually have a back grip at one end of the handle which may be located transversely to the handlebar and a front grip which is essentially a portion of the handlebar located near the point of attachment of a scoop to the handlebar. Some shovels have a slightly curved handlebar. However, in all conventional shovels the front grip area is essentially in-line with the back grip and the joint between the handlebar and the scoop. Such spacial correlation between the described parts requires considerable forward bending of a person operating a shovel. People with various back ailments experience great difficulty in moving, excavating and lifting the material deposited on a shovel scoop.
The below-described invention alleviates the back stress by relocating and adjustably securing the front grip of a shovel as described in detail hereinbelow.